


Cling

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira Miyamoto wasn’t exactly easy to spook, at least he liked to think he wasn’t…





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinkin about Akira Miyamoto a lot.... So I wrote this. Shoutout 2 my friend Rachel for helping me figure out who else to put in this fic, bc im no good at that tbh

Akira Miyamoto wasn’t exactly easy to spook, at least he liked to think he wasn’t… But when he was spooked, he was  _ really _ spooked. His fur would stand on end, he would almost always make a noise of distaste, and when possible… He would sort of cling to someone.

Which was the case currently, his claws and normal fingernails both digging into Naoki’s arm and back. It was a good thing the other guy was a demon or that might’ve been death or a hospital trip waiting to happen. Still, probably wasn’t much fun having giant claws digging into one’s skin…

“That noise has you freaking out, huh…?” Naoki grimaced for a moment as the claws dug in even deeper. “Didn’t think something like that would get to you, Deity Emperor.”

Akira frowned at him, but really didn’t have it in him to bite back. Not like it’d be impressive when he was holding onto Naoki like a lifeline, anyway. “It’s not like nothing’ll get to me.”

“I know that, but… A loud noise was all it took?” Naoki rose an eyebrow. “And you’re clinging like you’d die if you didn’t… Are you a cat, or something?”

“I’m not… I just feel a little safer holding onto someone when something catches me off guard is all.” Kinda embarrassing for him to outright say that, but… Whatever. Better to explain than let himself be called a cat.

“That so…?” Naoki grinned a bit. “Still sounds like a cat to me.”

“Nothing like a cat.” Akira shook his head. “At all.”

“Alright, nothing like a cat…” Naoki pat Akira’s head (the best he could when Akira was so damn tall). “But it’s pretty cute.”

“It’s…” Akira opened his mouth and let it close, looking away. “...Not cute.”

“I think it is.”

Akira would’ve let Naoki go and walked away, straight up ignored what he was saying, if he wasn’t still too unsettled to really let go. So instead he just sort of looked away, mumbling a ‘whatever’ as he continued to cling. Naoki was kinda hard to deal with sometimes, but damn if the safe feeling of holding onto someone wasn’t winning out right now.

“No more arguments, then?”

“...Just shut up and let me calm down more, dammit.”


End file.
